The loser has to fall
by TobieDoubi
Summary: Beca Mitchell a souvent choisi d'ignorer les situations compliquées au profit de son confort... Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant complètement seule pour la première fois en sept ans que ses sentiments lui reviennent à la figure. (Bechloe)
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfic sur Pitch Perfect et ma seconde fic postée sur ce site. J'ai décidé de garder les noms originaux, mais pour les passages qui reprennent les dialogues du film, j'ai pris la VF. Cette fic est censée comporter deux chapitres, dont celui-ci, qui est plus un prologue. Le plot est assez classique et déjà-vu mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. ça se passe après PP3. Bonne lecture !_

 _Je ne possède pas Pitch Perfect._

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de moments de sa vie où Beca Mitchell avait préféré... juste ignorer la situation.

Oh, oui, elle était douée pour rayer de son esprit les choses qui lui déplaisaient et lui faisaient se poser des questions dérangeantes.

Elle avait essayé d'ignorer le fait que ça ne marchait plus entre elle et Jesse pendant un mois entier car c'était juste plus confortable comme ça. Elle avait essayé d'oublier que son père se souciait sincèrement d'elle pour ne pas se sentir coupable lorsqu'elle le repoussait. Elle avait essayé de ne pas faire attention à son cœur qui battait toujours un peu plus vite quand elle passait du temps avec Chloé.

Malheureusement, il semblait que le destin aimait la confronter aux choses qu'elle mettait de côté. Jesse ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'elle dans une fausse relation et y avait vite mis fin pour « leur intérêt commun ». Son père insistait tant pour l'aider financièrement quand elle se lançait dans des projets de vie incertains qu'elle était bien obligée de lui pardonner un minimum de l'avoir blessée par le passé. Et Chloé… Chloé était très douée pour se jeter dans les bras de n'importe quel stupide militaire, sans se soucier de Beca qui ne se rendait pas compte de oh combien elle avait mal au cœur.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle quatre jours après qu'elle ait chanté devant la foule pour honorer son contrat avec DJ Khaled, elle était seule. Amy, à présent incroyablement riche, avait décidé de se payer un petit voyage supplémentaire plutôt que de rentrer directement, et Chloé était restée deux jours de plus en compagnie de Chicago en France.

La première chose que Beca fit fut d'aller dans sa chambre, épuisée par le voyage, et désespérée de retrouver son chez-soi. Pourtant, alors que tout son corps lui criait que dormir était une activité bénie, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et avant qu'elle le réalise, elle était en train de sangloter dans son oreiller.

Elle se réveilla sans se rappeler s'être endormie, et l'esprit encore embrumé. Incapable de sombrer de nouveau, elle se résigna à se lever et traîna lentement dans son appartement, se décidant finalement à faire des pâtes. Elle mangea sans trop penser, incapable de se débarrasser de son cafard. En regardant une photo des Bellas au complet aimantée sur le frigo, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait quitté ses amies qu'elle se sentait si mélancolique, mais aucune de leurs précédentes réunions ne l'avait mise dans un tel état de peine une fois finies. Parce qu'elle devait empaqueter ses affaires et se préparer à quitter son appartement ? Elle avait vécu collée à Amy et Chloé pendant plus de six ans à présent, se séparer d'elles était clairement un coup dur.

Sitôt son repas avalé, elle décida de se changer les idées. Elle fit un peu de ménage, rangea son sac de voyage et s'essaya même à faire la vaisselle, le tout sans grande conviction.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit de nouveau fatiguée, elle se coucha sans attendre, désireuse de se réveiller de meilleure humeur.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, et au matin elle se sentait toujours mal sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, on ne faisait pas une déprime de deux jours quand on venait de décrocher le meilleur contrat du monde, non ? Son subconscient était-il effrayé, anxieux d'enfin partir à Los Angeles comme elle l'avait rêvé presque tous les jours depuis le lycée ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Mince, elle avait constamment envie de pleurer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra sans y réfléchir dans la chambre de Chloé pour y chercher un CD, et que son regard balaya la pièce vide qu'elle se sentit craquer.

Elle s'assit brusquement sur le lit de son amie, la respiration irrégulière et les larmes jaillissant librement de ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour les en empêcher.

Chloé n'était pas là. Elle était loin, très loin. Pas à l'école vétérinaire. Pas au bar du coin de la rue.

Non Chloé était en ce moment là en Europe, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, très probablement en train de s'enrouler dans les stupides bras de Chicago.

Beca enfonça sa tête dans les draps de Chloé, toujours sanglotante.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter Chloé. Elle ne voulait pas partir de cette colocation où elle pouvait aller passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie n'importe quand. Ce n'était pas le même chose que de se séparer des autres Bellas et de Amy. Beca savait qu'elles resteraient facilement en contact, leur amitié était plus forte que ça. Mais la seule idée de ne plus côtoyer Chloé tous les jours la plongeait dans une détresse immense.

À ce stade de réflexion, ses pensées étaient brouillées, ses yeux lui faisaient mal et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer par le nez. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle se sentait perdue émotionnellement.

Elle appela Amy.

Elle lui raconta tout, paniquée et pleurant à moitié tandis que Amy, qui faisait montre d'une patience rare, gardait le silence. Quand elle eut fini, elle entendit d'abord un raclement de gorge gêné.

«Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Amy ?» Gémit-elle, la respiration saccadée.

«Écoute, je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça comme ça parce que franchement je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant, mais… je crois que tu es tombée amoureuse de Chloé. Genre, gravement.»

Beca eu le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné une claque. Elle ? Amoureuse de Chloé ? Elle s'en serait rendue compte avant quand même, elle n'était pas SI stupide… Mais étrangement sa bouche ne suivait plus vraiment son cerveau.

«Depuis quand… est ce que… ça m'arrive ?» Bégaya t-elle.

«Je sais pas moi, tu ne t'en étais jamais rendue compte ? Ça fait un bout de temps que pas mal de gens s'en doutent, moi la première hein, parce que tu sais, j'ai un sixième sens pour ces choses là, mais…»

«Qui ? Qui le savait ?» Demanda Beca, incrédule.

«Et ben… Jesse, je crois qu'il commençait à s'en douter à la fin. Et y'a aussi Cynthia-Rose qui en parlait, mais elle faisait juste des blagues je pense… après certaines comme Emily pensaient à un moment que vous vous étiez mises ensemble mais tu sais, Emily est très très stupide, donc…»

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Amy ?» Coupa Beca. «Qu'est-ce que je fais ?»

«Honnêtement Beca, je pensais que tu était juste trop à côté de la plaque pour remarquer que Chlo était à fond sur toi et que tu étais trop timide, mais c'est plus grave que ça, tu es complètement paumée en fait !»

«Merci, Amy…»

«De rien, je le pense vraiment.»

Il y eu un silence.

«Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Chloé est à fond sur moi ?»

«Écoute Beca, je dois raccrocher, j'ai mon vol dans vingt minutes et il faut que j'aille m'installer… Je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ? En attendant, je sais pas, essaye de digérer tout ça, ça fait un bout de temps que Chloé voulait sortir avec toi, et qu'elle te faisait des avances, mais comme tu réagissais pas elle osait rien te dire, et…» Sa voix se fit plus lointaine «Heu… si señor, j'arrive, heu…»

«Amy ?»

«Bye bye Beca !»

«Attends, Amy ? Amy !»

Lorsque Beca raccrocha, elle ne savait pas si elle allait mieux ou pas. Elle tombait des nues. Comment aurait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de Chloé Beale ? Ça faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient, était-il possible qu'elle ait pu passer à côté de sentiments à priori aussi forts, surtout quand ils lui causaient autant de peine maintenant ?

Et brusquement, elle réalisa. Oui, pensa t'elle amèrement. Il était facilement concevable qu'elle ait fermé les yeux volontairement sur quelque chose d'aussi gros pendant six ans. Parce qu'elle avait toujours choisi la facilité. Et que pendant toutes ces années, aimer Chloé n'avait jamais paru facile.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est plus court que le suivant mais c'est une petite fanfic globalement. N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez n'importe quoi à dire, que ce soit négatif ou positif, je répondrais aux reviews_ _!_

 _Merci beaucoup !_

 _TobieDoubi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà la suite et à priori fin de cette très courte fanfic ! Je sais que j'ai été longue, désolée, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

 _ **gabriel-Ardant :** oui, je crois qu'il y avait eu un problème de mise en page pour le chapitre précédant que j'ai essayé de régler, on verra ce que ça donne ! à moins que tu ne parles pas de ça et bien de fautes d'orthographes que j'ai faites, mais je n'en ai pas spécialement vu. Et merci pour ta review !_

La première fois que Beca s'était sentie attirée par une femme, elle avait vivement ravalé son bref désir sans laisser son cerveau s'attarder dessus. Elle était alors en dernière année de collège et se sentait bizarrement troublée quand sa voisine de casier aux yeux si noirs la regardait. Elle s'était alors appliquée pendant le reste de sa scolarité, à toujours feindre un intérêt exclusif envers les garçons les plus populaires de ses différents établissements scolaires. Celui qui jouait dans l'équipe de basket et qui faisait soupirer le quart de l'école était peut être le plus gentil de tous. Il ne lui avait pas tant plu que ça, mais il était joli à regarder, et ce n'était pas très compliqué de lui sourire entre chaque cours, surtout si ça la protégeait des rumeurs. Cette histoire là s'était terminée avec un baiser mou pendant une soirée embrumée, et ni lui ni elle ne semblaient motivés à commencer une relation là dessus. Mais il avait au moins eu le mérite d'effacer définitivement sa mystérieuse voisine aux yeux sombres de l'esprit de Beca, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Puis quand Beca avait commencé à fréquenter Chloé, elle avait ignoré les frissons qui la traversaient quand elle repensait au corps nu que la rousse avait si fièrement exhibé sous la douche. Elle ne voulait pas être lesbienne, parce qu'alors tout serait plus compliqué. Les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs fesses, mais s'exposer à du possible harcèlement, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas trop difficile de mettre cette histoire de côté au début. après tout, elle était plutôt mal à l'aise quand Chloé initiait un contact avec elle. Cette fille était trop tactile, c'était assez embêtant.

Jesse était un plus gros problème. Il était si gentil qu'elle avait du mal à résister à son charme. Elle savait qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié, et dans un sens, ça lui convenait très bien, car elle le trouvait vraiment attirant. Le souci était ce stupide serment de Bella qu'elle avait passé et qui lui interdisait d'avoir de relation avec un membre des Treblemakers. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où la paranoïa d'Aubrey pouvait aller, et préférait éviter tout rapprochement un peu trop prononcé, sachant que la leader du groupe avait une dent particulière contre elle.

Aimer Jesse était si simple pourtant, et c'était si naturellement qu'elle avait courut dans ses bras à la fin de leur show. Commencer une première relation avec lui était grisant et Beca ne faisait plus attention au possible regard désapprobateur d'Aubrey et encore moins au corps sublime de Chloé qui aurait pu se retrouver n'importe où sur la planète, elle s'en moquait.

Quand elle avait emménagé dans la maison des Bellas, elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle partagerait sa chambre avec Amy plutôt qu'avec Chloé, car elle n'était physiquement pas prête à voir quelqu'un complètement nu régulièrement, elle avait sa pudeur. Mais ça n'avait pas empêché Chloé de se pavaner dans toutes les pièces durant son temps libre sans porter un seul vêtement, ce qui plaisait autant à Cynthia Rose que ça déroutait Beca.

Il y avait eu toutes ces fois où elles avaient dormi dans le même lit, quand elles étaient trop soûles pour se rendre compte de où elles se trouvaient, et Beca se réveillait souvent avec une Chloé scotchée à elle qui n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. C'était dur de se dégager de l'étreinte de la rousse, et au sortir du lit, tout semblait plus froid que d'habitude.

Elle se rappelait de Chloé quand celle-ci lui avait demandé, lorsqu'elles étaient complètement et étonnamment seules, si elle était véritablement amoureuse de Jesse. Beca était souvent très mal à l'aise pour parler librement de ses sentiments mais cette fois, elle avait répondu avec une rare assurance « Oui, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui. » en se remémorant un sourire aux lèvres leur dernier weekend qui avait été (aussi ridicule que cela puisse être) un séjour de pur bonheur. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Chloé la harcèle de questions de plus en plus embarrassantes, mais bizarrement, elle s'était tue et n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet. Beca se souvenait que cette soirée là, étonnamment, la plus ancienne des Bellas avait manqué le dîner, trop occupée à téléphoner à Aubrey.

Quand Chloé lui avait chuchoté qu'elle était prête à « expérimenter » avec elle, Beca n'avait pas relevé. Ce n'était pas incroyable de la part de sa coéquipière de faire des remarques osées à tout moment, et Beca s'était détournée comme à son habitude, sans même vraiment prêter attention à la proposition de la rousse. Elle n'était pas encore endormie quand elle avait sentit la main de Chloé caresser furtivement ses cheveux et entendu sa voix murmurer imperceptiblement « Je t'aime Becs. ».

Elle s'était retrouvée incapable de dormir après ça et s'était tournée et retournée dans son sac de couchage toute la nuit en essayant de se convaincre qu'elle avait mal interprété un grognement de Chloé. Car il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son amie lui fasse une déclaration pareille, et c'était sûrement son imagination tourmentée par un stage exigeant, une retraite indésirée, une compétition épuisante, une sexualité tout juste remise en question et enfin une libido insatisfaite, qui lui jouait des tours. Le lendemain, elles n'en avaient pas parlé, et Beca se persuada que la première proposition était clairement une classique mauvaise blague de Chloé.

Quand elle avait rencontrée Kommissar, elle s'était sentie chamboulée plus que de raison. Quelque chose chez la chanteuse Allemande la troublait à un point impressionnant, et ressentir des sentiments confus à propos d'une autre femme ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Elle avait gagné en confiance en elle, et avait compris qu'être parfois attirée par des personnes du même sexe n'allait pas faire d'elle la cible numéro un d'un attentat homophobe. Elle avait été tentée, oh, si tentée de l'embrasser quand son adversaire l'avait félicitée en privé pour sa victoire et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était aussi attirée par elle, mais Jesse l'attendait, et elle l'aimait trop pour se permettre de tout gâcher pour une blonde certes séduisante, mais qui n'avait été qu'insultante avec elle et ses amies tout au long de l'année.

Une fois, une Chloé en larmes à cause de l'euthanasie d'un vieux chien à laquelle elle avait dû assister l'avait serrée de longues minutes contre elle, alors qu'elle essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans l'aide d'Amy. Beca avait trouvé ça si insupportable de voir son amie dans une telle détresse, qu'elle avait organisé une soirée confort extrême avec pizzas, comédies romantiques et brownies au chocolats faits maisons qui auraient pu être pires. Il était un peu dérangeant de penser qu'elle se donnait plus à fond en une seule soirée que durant tout le mois dernier avec Jesse qui était venu exprès de l'autre bout du pays pour passer du temps avec elle, mais voir Chloé lui sourire de nouveau avait soulevé un tel poids de son coeur qu'elle n'y avait plus prêté attention.

Elle avait essayé de ne pas remarquer que son cœur battait moins vite quand elle pensait à Jesse et qu'elle avait moins de plaisir à lui téléphoner et à essayer de le voir. Quand celui-ci avait fait l'effort de prendre l'avion et de traverser le pays pour lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait rompre en face, elle avait été moins triste qu'elle n'aurait dû. Ils s'étaient quittés en de relativement bons termes et quand elle était rentrée chez elle le soir, elle avait mollement annoncé son récent célibat à une Chloé et une Amy qui tombaient des nues. À partir de ce jour là, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Chloé qui était plus affectueuse avec elle, ses insinuations déplacées se faisaient plus fréquentes, et Amy plaisantait régulièrement sur le fait qu'elle devrait probablement aller vivre ailleurs pour laisser l'« aca-couple » en paix. C'était une période étrange, à la fois insupportable à cause de son travail qui lui pesait et incompréhensiblement apaisante quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir et qu'elle trouvait Chloé qui se précipitait pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Chloé se promenait moins souvent nue depuis qu'elles vivaient toutes les trois mais quand ça se produisait, Beca était toujours aussi choquée que la première fois. C'était ridicule, pensait-elle, elles se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que le corps de Chloé devrait ne pas être un problème. Quand elle entrait maladroitement dans la salle de bain quand Amy n'avait pas finit de s'habiller, elle avait beau être gênée, elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes petits picotements étranges qui lui traversaient la colonne vertébrale quand Chloé déboulait dans sa chambre en sortant de la douche, paniquée, pour lui demander de lui prêter un soutien-gorge.

Elle se rappelait de Chloé qui l'utilisait souvent comme oreiller, quand elles regardaient une série trop tard. Durant ces moments là, elle finissait souvent par rester sur le support sur lequel elle s'était endormie, que ce soit son propre lit, le canapé, ou plus envahissant, le lit de Beca. Plusieurs fois, cette dernière s'était réveillée avec des cheveux roux lui chatouillant la joue, et plusieurs fois, elle s'était extirpée du lit plus à contrecœur qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi Chloé ne sortait avec personne depuis plus d'un an et demi. Elle se souvenait d'une étudiante de Barden qui couchait avec presque n'importe qui et était surprise de découvrir que la vie d'adulte avait changé sa colocataire. Une seule fois elle avait osé poser la question à Chloé et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle se sentait assez bien dans sa vie en ce moment et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un copain. Beca devait admettre qu'elle ne ressentait pas non plus le désir irrépressible de se trouver quelqu'un et qu'elle était déjà suffisamment bien avec ses deux meilleures amies. Elle avait été surprise quand Chloé avait semblé regretter son célibat, à la représentation de nouvelles Bellas à l'Aquarium. Son amie avait apparemment changé d'avis.

Quand elle avaient finalement décidé de partir pour la tournée européenne de DJ Khaled, elle avait rapidement remarqué la façon dont Chloé dévorait Chicago des yeux mais ne faisait pas beaucoup attention. Ça l'amusait de voir son amie tomber sous le charme du militaire, et elle pensait quelque part que c'était bien que Chloé s'amuse un peu. De plus le militaire semblait être réglo, mais... mais elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'on aurait dit que Chloé exagérait la situation. Ce gars n'était franchement pas si beau ou si impressionnant que ça…

Elle se rappelait de la soirée de DJ Khaled, de Chloé qui l'avait si soudainement poussé contre un mur sans raison apparente, les mains fermement posées sur sa poitrine. Oh, Beca n'était pas si choquée que ça par le geste, bien sûr il y avait eu des moments de contact physique plus audacieux depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient. Plusieurs tapes sur les fesses (qui étaient de toute façon monnaie assez courante chez les Bellas et loin d'être une exclusivité à sa relation avec Chloé) et deux ou trois fois où la rousse l'avait charriée sur la taille de ses seins sans se priver de ponctuer ses remarques par quelques touches bien placées. Mais ces derniers événements étaient rares et avaient souvent lieu en pleine nuit quand elles partageaient le même lit et qu'elles n'étaient pas totalement sobres.

« Pourquoi on se cache ? » Demanda Beca, à moitié stressée.

« J'en sais rien ! » Répondit Chloé tout sourire à son amie confuse.

Cette fois là, c'était au beau milieu d'un hôtel de luxe, les autres Bellas n'étaient probablement pas très loin, Chloé n'était certainement pas bourrée, et elle n'avait toujours pas retiré ses mains.

« Dis donc… Tu… tu me dis ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Beca, voyant que la rousse ne se rendait pas compte de la situation.

Il lui sembla que Chloé s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elles furent interrompues par Aubrey.

« Vous faites quoi, toutes les deux ? »

« Rien ! » s'exclamèrent-elles, toutes deux sur la défensive.

Beca sortit le plus vite possible de sa cachette et entreprit de faire comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé. Chloé avait toujours eu les mains baladeuses, la situation n'était pas anormale. Cet épisode ne signifiait rien.

Elle y avait à peine cru quand sa stupide excuse avait marché sur le bateau du père d'Amy. Au beau milieu de leur interprétation de _Toxic_ de Britney Spears (qu'elles avaient franchement réussi compte tenu des conditions tendues de leur représentation, Beca ne manquerait pas de le marquer sur son CV), Beca avait brutalement réalisé à quel point elle tenait à ces filles. Elle priait pour que tout se passe bien du côté de Amy et qu'elles puissent toutes s'en sortir saines et sauves.

Elle avait plusieurs fois croisé le regard de Chloé pendant qu'elles dansaient et sur le moment, elle n'avait pas réussir à complètement lire son amie. Elle était évidemment affolée, terrifiée aussi, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose enfoui dans les iris bleu clair qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien que Beca n'arrivait pas à définir, et qu'elle n'avait vu que de rares fois, quand le regard embué d'alcool de Chloé se posait sur elle certains soirs.

La touche incertaine qui la troublait tant s'était évaporée sans laisser de traces sitôt qu'elles avaient été récupérées et placées en sécurité par les militaires. Et Beca n'y avait pas repensé.

Après avoir chanté sur la scène de DJ Khaled, elle exultait. Grisée par son succès et la présence de ses amies, elle se préparait à passer une nuit de fête incroyable. Quand elle s'était rendue compte que Chloé n'était plus avec elle et les autres Bellas, elle était partie immédiatement à sa recherche. Ce ne pouvait pas être une soirée parfaite si l'une de ses amies les plus chères n'était pas avec elles.

Lorsqu'elle vit que Chloé était occupée avec Chicago, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Au fond, il suffisait qu'il y ait une atmosphère de fête pour que Chloé recommence à sauter sur le premier venu, exactement comme à Barden. Quand Théo l'avait rejoint, elle s'était éloignée. Elle n'allait pas empêcher sa coéquipière de s'amuser un peu avec celui sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis le début du voyage… et ça n'allait durer qu'une nuit, elle aurait tout le temps de faire la fête avec Chloé plus tard.

Plus tard…

Il n'y avait pas de plus tard parce que Beca n'avait jamais pensé que Chloé pourrait partir. Chloé avait été là pendant sept ans. Beca avait pensé qu'elle serait là pour toujours. C'était comme Amy. Elle n'étaient pas censées se quitter. Jamais.

Et pourtant… C'était la fin de leur colocation. La fin de leur proximité. La fin des petites attentions ambigües qui n'avaient lieu qu'entre elles deux.

Beca fut assaillie de regrets. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû faire plus attention à Chicago. Elle aurait dû voir venir le fait que ces deux-là allaient partager quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple nuit d'amusement.

Elle aurait dû demander à Chloé des explications sur son comportement à la soirée de DJ Khaled plutôt que de passer l'éponge une énième fois. Comme si c'était normal. ça n'avait _jamais_ été normal.

Elle aurait dû réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Chloé plutôt que de toujours ignorer le frisson de contentement qui la traversait systématiquement quand son amie lui caressait les cheveux.

Elle aurait dû comprendre tous les sous-entendus appuyés que Chloé lui adressait, constamment depuis des années plutôt que de considérer que la rousse avait un humour douteux. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais pris Chloé au sérieux.

Elle aurait dû prêter plus attention aux moments où son propre esprit s'égarait en pensant au courbes de sa camarade plutôt qu'à celles de son propre petit ami. Aux rêves moites concernant Chloé qui la laissaient perdue au petit matin. Aux instants où elle se demandait ce que ça ferait de sortir avec son amie.

Elle avait eu mille occasions de prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Mille occasions de les confesser à Chloé. Mille occasions d'avoir peur de sauter dans l'inconnu. Mille occasions de fermer les yeux et de profiter d'une relation ambigüe qu'elle voulait égoïstement voir durer pour toujours.

Des centaines de chanteurs et chanteuses qui avaient lutté des années dans la musique lui enviaient mortellement sa place de privilégiée auprès de Khaled. Beaucoup devaient jalouser son contrat et son nom devait déjà commencer à être murmuré un peu partout chez les professionnels du métier. Son rêve le plus cher, celui qu'elle nourissait depuis ses seize ans s'était enfin réalisé. Elle était jeune, talentueuse, repérée par une star mondiale, promise à un avenir brillant dans ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle avait gagné.

Pourtant, en ce moment, prostrée sur le lit de la femme qu'elle avait tant désiré sans le savoir et qui la quittait sans qu'elles n'aient jamais été ensemble, Beca Mitchell savait qu'elle avait perdu.

 _Bon voilà, c'était vraiment pas très joyeux, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Si vous passez par là, ce serait vraiment cool de laisser une review, ça m'aide vraiment ! Et qui sait, peut-être que ça me motivera à faire une partie 3 un jour X)..._


End file.
